Blizzard Samurai
The Blizzard Samurai, also known as the Ice Samurai, were a group of inhuman warriors who served the Ice Emperor and are commanded by General Vex. They live in the Never-Realm and serve as the villainous faction of the second part of the eleventh season, the Ice Chapter. According to Akita, the Never-Realm was peaceful until Zane arrived and had his memories lost by Vex. According to the LEGO Ninjago: Visual Dictionary New Edition, when Zane arrived in the Never-Realm, he made the winter in the realm harsher, colder, and eternal. The Blizzard Samurai committed genocide against a group of Yeti with the only survivor being Krag. History Wasted True Potential Zane briefly saw himself as the Ice Emperor on his throne during his dream. Corruption (flashback) After Zane was banished to the Never-Realm by Aspheera, he had his memories lost by Vex and the latter tricked him into thinking that he was an emperor that was overthrown. Later, with the help of the memory loss Nindroid, Vex usurped Grimfax. Zane used the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu to corrupt the soldiers and forced Grimfax into submission. Now proclaimed as the Ice Emperor, Zane became the new ruler of the Never-Realm. The Last of the Formlings (Flashback) Vex came to his former village and told the Formlings that they betrayed him. Later, Vex and the Ice Emperor come upon the village, which was frozen earlier by Boreal. The Never-Realm After General Vex warns the Ice Emperor that he has seen that the Ninja are looking for Zane. The Ice Emperor then tells Vex to send the Blizzard Samurai to destroy the Ninja and their allies. Fire Maker The Blizzard Samurai attacked Great Lake, forcing the Ninja had to fight them. During the battle, the Ninja learned some members are corrupted humans while some are made of Ice. Grimfax destroyed the sacred Fire and retreated with the remainder of the samurai. An Unlikely Ally All the Ninja except Lloyd stayed in Great Lake to help the citizens. Lloyd sneak through the mountains before being ambushed by the Blizzard Samurai. Lloyd is nearly frozen twice before shouting; causing the snow to fall on the Blizzard Samurai, and giving Lloyd a chance to escape. Meanwhile, Vex tries to get Kataru to join the Blizzard Samurai, but the prisoner refuses by throwing food at Vex. Secret of The Wolf The Samurai returns from their battle. Grimfax claims it was a success, but Vex shows him his crystal and states the Hearth Fire is still burning. He was surprised, but agreed to make up for it. My Enemy, My Friend After Lloyd was defeated by Boreal, Vex had the Samurai bring the Ninja before the Ice Emperor. Lloyd discovered that the villain was actually his friend, Zane, who was corrupted. A Fragile Hope While Lloyd was questioning Zane, the Samurai blocked him from proceeding forward too far. Eventually, Vex commanded them to seize Lloyd, but Lloyd knocked them both and Grimfax out. After Zane blasted Lloyd unconscious, Vex commanded them to take him to the dungeon, leaving him upset and Grimfax in thought. When Lloyd wakes up, he finds himself in prison where Vex mocks his hope and reminds him of Kataru's supposed permanent imprisonment. However, after Vex leaves the dungeon, Grimfax sneaks in and frees Lloyd and Kataru. Subsequently, Lloyd starts up a new Resistance. Once and for All Awakenings After Zane regained his memories, he destroyed his scepter, which caused the Blizzard Samurai return to their normal forms along with the freedom of the Never-Realm. With the Ice Emperor gone, Grimfax took back power and consulting with the Formlings banished Vex to the outskirts of the realm. Several soldiers accompanied Akita and Kataru to take Vex away. Known Members Former Members *Ice Emperor (leader) *General Vex (second-in-command) *Blizzard Warriors **Grimfax *Blizzard Sword Masters (destroyed) *Blizzard Archers (destroyed) Creatures *Boreal (destroyed) Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *99. "Wasted True Potential" (dream) *114. "The Never-Realm" *115. "Fire Maker" *116. "An Unlikely Ally" *121. "Secret of The Wolf" *122. "The Last of the Formlings" (flashback) *123. "My Enemy, My Friend" *125. "Corruption" (flashback) *126. "A Fragile Hope" *127. "Once and for All" *128. "Awakenings" Trivia *The Blizzard Archers and Sword Masters are made of Ice, while the Blizzard Warriors are human warriors corrupted by it. *Them and the Dragon Hunters are the only villainous factions to never attack Ninjago so far. Gallery Summer 2019 Ice Emperor Minifigure 2.png Summer 2019 Samurai Blizzard Minifigure.png Sword Blizzard.png 70684 Spinjitzu Slam - Kai Vs. Samurai 4.png Summer 2019 Blizzard Warrior Minifigure 2.png Summer 2019 Blizzard Swordmaster Minifigure 2.png Summer 2019 Blizzard Archer Minifigure 2.png Summer 2019 General Vex Minifigure 2.png 891952 Blizzard Samurai.png Ice Cold Action Poster.jpg|A Blizzard Warrior on the Ice Cold Action poster. Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.34.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.34.23 PM.png|The Ice Emperor Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.23.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.23.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.22.51 PM.png|General Vex Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.22.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.22.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.21.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.17.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.17.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.21.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.27.06 PM.png Fullsizeoutput cc4.jpeg Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.39.56 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.39.43 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.39.23 AM.png Fire Maker 11.jpg|Grimfax Fire Maker 10.jpg Fire Maker 9.jpg Fire Maker 8.jpg Fire Maker 7.jpg|A Blizzard Warrior change faces. The Blizzard Samurai HD.png Blizzard SM.jpeg|A Blizzard Sword Master Blizzard A.jpeg|A Blizzard Archer Ice Samurai.jpeg Blizzard W.jpeg|A Blizzard Warrior Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 1.25.51 PM.png|Legions of the Blizzard Samurai heading toward Lloyd. Gif blizzard Samurai legions.gif Lloyd vs Blizzard Warrior.gif Blizzard Archers climbing 2.gif Blizzard Archers climbing.gif Archers vs archers.gif Cole smashing ice blizzards.gif Blizzard Archers.gif Sword master.gif March of the Blizzard.gif Freezing ability part 2.gif Blizzard Samurai Freezing abilty..gif Lloyd vs Blizzard Sword master..gif ECxLRwRU8AE4UM-.jpeg ECxLRwSUEAA2eyg.jpeg ECxLRwRVUAAgZV_.jpeg|A Blizzard Archer being destroyed Screenshot 20190920-220817.png Screenshot 20190920-220736.png|The Blizzard Samurai Return From Battle Screenshot 20190920-220745.png Screenshot 20190920-220801.png|Vex Questions Grimfax after the failed battle Screenshot 20190920-220840.png Screenshot 20190920-221025.png Screenshot 20190920-220853.png Category:Ninjago Category:2019 Category:Ice Category:Villains Category:2019 characters Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Blizzard Samurai Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu